The Love Of Romeo x Romeo
by HeartUkeObsessedSeme's
Summary: Two star-crossed lover's. Romeo and Romeo or otherwise known as Itachi and Naruto. What happens when these two meet and fall in love when their families have been enemies for generations? I think you know... lol. ItaNaru, one sided SaiNaru, GaaNaru.
1. Scene 1

**Name - **The Love Of Romeo x Romeo

**Genre - **M (Yaoi in later Scenes)

**Paring - **ItaNaru, one sided SaiNaru, GaaNaru. Hints of ShinoKiba (only a little, don't get your hopes up) Sorry.

**Disclaimer - **_I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Romeo and Juliet'; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and 'Romeo and Juliet' belongs to William Shakespeare._

**The Characters:**

_Romeo Montague - Itachi Uchiha_

_Juliet Capulet - Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki (I had to add the Namikaze because his daddy is in the Fan-fiction)_

_Montague - Fugaku Uchiha_

_Lady Montague - Mikoto Uchiha_

_Capulet - Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki_

_Lady Capulet - Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki_

_Benvolio (Romeo's cousin) - Shikamaru Nara_

_Mercutio (Romeo's friend) - Neji Hyuuga_

_Balthasar (Rome's servant) - Kisame_

_Abram (Romeo's servant) - Tobi_

_Cousin Capulet - Sasuke (I didn't want Sasuke to be in this Fan-fiction too much so I made him a small character)_

_Tybalt (Juliet's cousin) - Gaara_

_Nurse (Juliet's nurse) - Nurse-Iruka Umino (hehe=])_

_Peter (Capulet house's servant) - Rock Lee_

_Sampson (Capulet house's servant) - Shino Aburame_

_Gregory (Capulet house's servant) - Kiba Inuzuka_

_Prince Escales - Kakashi Hatake_

_County Paris - Count Sai (He will be Naruto's fiancé because same gender marriages are common in the world of my story)_

_Lady Rosaline - Lady Sakura Haruno (This character has been changed heaps. Since I don't like Sakura, there will be some Sakura bashing)_

_Friar Lawrence (Religious) - Father Jiraiya_

_Friar John (Religious) - Brother Chouji Akimichi_

_The Apothecary - Orochimaru_

_There are also other servants and small roles, I might name most of them but some of the time I will probably use the words servant or whatever they are._

_**(If you don't like the character's I have chosen, please tell me. Tell me which character you would prefer for which role and why. I'll see if I like it and change it. But Romeo and Juliet have got to stay as Itachi and Naruto)**_

_My Fan-fiction is going to be very similar to Shakespeare's version of 'Romeo and Juliet' (so you kinda know what is going to happen), but I will change the language and most of the things that are said from the Elizabethan style. I will try very hard to keep the Naruto characters usual personalities but sometimes they will probably be OOC, Sorryyy! Hope you enjoy it! On with the story._

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

Two families, both equally alike in nobility, living in the City of Konohagakure. Their ancient quarrels and their new violence cause civilian deaths. From these two foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers take their lives; would their love bury their parents' strife? No; with the fearful course of their death-marked love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, these deaths could not be prevented.

**Scene 1:**

Two servants of the Namikaze-Uzumaki house, Kiba and Shino, headed down to Konohagakure's City Central as their Master, Minato-sama did business near by.

"Kiba, on my word, we shall not be insulted" Shino said as he walked next to Kiba.

"Of course not, if we were, it would bring dishonour to Minato-sama's family".

"Yes and if we are angered we will not hesitate to draw our swords".

"Ay, but whatever you do, don't get caught".

"That would never happen, but I'm touched that my safety is so important to you" Shino said as he chuckled quietly.

Kiba blushed. "Don't say such nonsense" He muttered.

This reaction made Shino smirk. "Well, if an Uchiha appeared now I really wouldn't be too hesitant to fight, even if I could get caught".

"Yes, I agree. Even though the quarrel is between our master, as their men we must defend our families". Kiba said, proud that he was part of the Namikaze-Uzumaki house.

At that moment, two servants of the Uchiha house, Kisame and Tobi, were also heading to Konohagakure's City Central. They spotted Shino and Kiba, noticing the badges sewed on their clothes and the swords they carried with the Namikaze-Uzumaki crest.

Shino swiftly drew out his sword as he noticed the Uchiha servants with their own family crest on their belongings. He then pointed his sword at them until they were from touching distance from it. Kiba also slowly took out sword and pointed it and Kisame's face.

"You dare to oppose us? That's funny" Kisame laughed. "We accept".

Kisame and Tobi drew their swords and got into their fighting stance, ready to charge.

Suddenly Shikamaru, Itachi's cousin and close friend, came between the four.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba exclaimed. "Have you come to help? If you're here, we are sure to win".

"You think you can win, hehehe" Tobi giggled. He rapidly moved past Shikamaru and was standing in front of Shino, both their blades making a clinking noise as they made contact above their heads.

"Stop fools! Put down your weapons, you don't know what you are doing" Shikamaru declared bluntly as he knocked their swords down.

A few civilians had now gathered around the five, interested on what was going on. That's when Gaara, Naruto's over-protective cousin, noticed the crowd of people and went to check things out. He saw Shikamaru and hastily took out his sword. "What is going on here? So you fight our family's servants, weakling?" Gaara laughed and pointed his sword at Shikamaru. "Face me, and fight till your death".

"How troublesome. I'm not here to fight. Use you sword to help me separate these men" Shikamaru replied.

"Are you stupid. You're asking me to bring peace in a fight between our families? I hate peace, as much as I hate hell, The Uchiha's and you. Prepare to fight me, coward!" Gaara said as he charged at Shikamaru.

By now officers had heard of the commotion and were heading down to see what was happening. "Stop This fighting, stop it now. The Uchiha's, the Namikaze-Uzumaki's, stop them now".

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha had also heard the commotion.

"What is happening here?" Fugaku asked an onlooker.

"Servant's of the Uchiha and Namikaze-Uzumaki houses have started a battle" He replied, not noticing who the question came from.

"Hmph! Get me my weapon" Fugaku ordered one of his serving-man, who ran to fetch his sword.

"Why are you asking for your sword?" Mikoto Uchiha asked her husband.

"It's Namikaze-Uzumaki, he is heading this way, I will fight him".

That's when Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki came in between the fighters. "What are you doing men? Stop that at once!" Minato ordered but to no avail.

"Minato stop them!" Kushina pleaded.

Prince Kakashi had heard about what was happening from some of the city people and had interrupted them. "You again? Uchiha's and Namikaze-Uzumaki's this is the third time you have interrupted the peace in Konohagakure's streets. Learn to keep your rage away from the people of this city. I will let it go this time but next time be prepared to pay" The Prince said, telling both families to go in their separate directions.

As Fugaku, Mikoto and Shikamaru walked away, with Kisame and Tobi following, they discussed the happenings of what had just occurred.

"Who was it that started the quarrel? Nephew, were you there when it began?" Fugaku asked Shikamaru.

"No, I was not. I found the servants from each house quarrelling with their swords drawn, Gaara was also there, he challenged me but I did not accept. Even though I did not accept, he still charged. That is what happened until the Prince arrived and stopped him" Shikamaru explained calmly.

"I see"

"Shikamaru, dear, have you seen our son?" Lady Kushina asked.

"No madam, Itachi was gone this morning from his room and I haven't seen his since last night".

"Well, I'm glad that he was not part of that fight" She sighed.

"That son of mine. What is he up to now?".

At that moment Itachi came out from between the trees of a near by forest. His eyes lowered to the ground and his hands at his side. Shikamaru slowly walked towards his cousin, waving goodbye to Fugaku and Mikoto, who left their child's problem in their nephews hands.

"Good morning, cousin" Shikamaru greeted.

Itachi's head shot up in surprise, though his always expressionless face was still there. "Is it still morning?" He asked as he sat on a near by bench.

"It has just struck nine" Shikamaru said as he sat next to Itachi.

"I see, sad hours seem long I guess, anyway, was that my father that left so quickly?".

"It was. So what is it that saddens you and lengthens your hours?".

"Not having what I want".

"Love?".

"Out".

"Of love?".

"Out of her view, as she does not love me" Itachi sighed.

"So it is unrequited love which make you like this".

"Yes".

"Might I ask who it is that has stolen your heart?".

"Lady Sakura".

"Your kidding, everyone knows who she's after".

"What are you talking about, Shikamaru?" Itachi said, his eyebrows furrowed with interest.

This made Shikamaru and little uncomfortable. "W-well" He stuttered. "She is said to be a gold digger and Count Sai is arriving in Konohagakure this week, I heard that she has her eyes on him and his money".

"Damn it, why didn't you tell me?".

"I thought you knew, but if you want to ask her yourself, you can. Remember that what I heard is just a rumour" Shikamaru stated.

"I think I'll do just that" Itachi said. He stood up and started walking away. "Shikamaru are you coming?".

"Uh... Fine" He sighed and followed behind his cousin.

* * *

That is the first scene. Hope you like. I know it is very short, they all will be about the same length; it's just easier for me and it makes more sense to do it like this. Please review. =]

P.S. My other fan-fic is on hold at the moment as I am still trying to figure out what I want in it. But there will be more uploads of it. Thanks!


	2. Scene 2

**Name - **The Love Of Romeo x Romeo

**Genre - **M (Yaoi in later Scenes)

**Paring - **ItaNaru, one sided SaiNaru, GaaNaru. Hint's of ShinoKiba (only a little, don't get your hopes up) Sorry.

**Disclaimer - **_I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Romeo and Juliet'; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and 'Romeo and Juliet' belongs to William Shakespeare._

**The following Characters that are mentioned in this Scene: (In order that their names are mentioned)**

_Capulet - Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki_

_Lady Capulet - Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki_

_Tybalt - Gaara_

_Maid 1 - Ten-Ten_

_Juliet - Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki_

_County Paris - Count Sai_

_Servant 1 - Deidara (I'm naming this servant 1 because his the first nameless servant that I will give a name to)_

_Romeo - Itachi Uchiha_

_Benvolio - Shikamaru_

**People on the list:**

_Signior Martino, his wife and daughters - Hiashi-sama, his wife and daughters_

_County Anselme and his sisters - Count Asuma and his sisters_

_Lady widow of Vitruvio - Lady Kurenai_

_Signior Placentio and his nieces - Gai-sama and his nieces_

_Mercutio and his brother, Valentine - Neji and his brother, Haku_

_Uncle Capulet, his wife and daughters - Uncle Namikaze-Uzumaki, his wife and daughters_

_Rosaline and Livia - Sakura and Ino_

_Signior Valentio and Tybalt - Kankuro and Gaara_

_Lucio and Helena - Kabuto and Temari_

_This is Scene 2! As you may have noticed, people that are related in Naruto will not be able to be related in this story. I'm trying my hardest to add as many people as I can and I'm also trying to lengthen the scene, with more descriptions (Very hard). Anyway on with the story!!!! _

* * *

**  
**

**Scene 2:**

Minato, Kushina and Gaara arrived at the Namikaze-Uzumaki manor. As they walked in through the front doors, one of the maids, Ten-Ten, informed Minato that his guest had arrived and was now sitting in his study, waiting for his arrival. Minato thanked Ten-Ten and asked her to bring tea for him and his guest. He walked up the wide staircase and headed for his study. The room was large in size, books covered the whole back wall and a desk was placed so that the person sitting at it faced the door. A huge window covered the rights side of the rectangular room, and a portrait of Minato, Kushina and their son, Naruto, hang on the left side. A sofa covered in red velvet also sat perfectly parallel, underneath the painting.

When Minato walked in, he had thought that his guest would be waiting for him in one of the armchairs that sat facing the desk. But he was not, instead, he stood in front of the portrait, staring at the young man in the picture.

"Good morning, Count Sai. Do you like him?" Minato asked, sneaking behind the tall, younger man.

"Hm, he is very beautiful. Even though it is just a painting, his eyes and smile give the feeling of warmth. He really is exquisite" Sai stated in a nonchalant tone, although his eyes showed interest.

"He is a treasure of this family, and I am willing to give you his hand in marriage but I'm afraid that he is not ready, he is still only sixteen years old and you have already reached twenty" Minato sighed.

"I understand how that would make you feel, but I promise that I will take good care of your son".

"And I understand that, but Naruto is very hard to handle, he might not even agree to this marriage".

"Do not worry. I will definitely make him agree" Sai said as he smiled.

Minato glanced at Sai's clearly, fake smile but decided to ignore it and moved to sit at his desk. Sai followed, sitting on one of the armchairs provided for him.

"Okay then, I will arrange a feast for tonight so you can meet him".

A knock at the door interrupted them and echoed in the vast room.

"Come in" Minato ordered.

"Excuse me, I bring the tea that you requested" Ten-Ten explained.

"Oh, thank you".

She set the tray down at Minato's desk and bowed. As she was about to leave, Minato called her back.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Could you please tell Deidara to come to my study at once" He ordered.

"Of course" She said as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

When she was gone Minato began to write on a piece of paper.

"What is that?" Sai asked.

"A list of guests" He replied.

"For the feast?".

"Yes".

Another knock at the door was heard only a few minutes later, and again Minato ordered for the person to come in.

"You called for me, Minato-sama" Deidara asked as he bowed.

"Yes, I will like you to take this, and invite all the people on it to a feast I will be having tonight at my manor" He explained as he passed the list to his servant.

"Okay. What time shall I tell the guests to be here?".

"At eight"

Deidara nodded and bowed once again before leaving.

* * *

Deidara had been walking around in the streets of Konohagakure, trying to read the list of guests. "This is useless, I should have told Minato-sama that I cannot read" Deidara said as he mentally hit himself.

That's when he noticed two men walking towards him. They seemed familiar but he couldn't thin of why.

"Excuse me" He said, when the two were close enough to hear him.

"Yes?" Itachi asked.

"Can you read"

"I can"

"May you please read this for me?" Deidara asked, handing the piece of paper to Itachi.

"Sure" He said. Itachi looked at the names on the paper and began to read.

"Hiashi-sama, his wife and daughters,

Count Asuma and his sisters,

Lady Kurenai,

Gai-sama and his nieces,

Neji and his brother, Haku,

Uncle Namikaze-Uzumaki, his wife and daughters,

Lady Sakura and Ino,

Kankuro and Gaara,

Kabuto and Temari. This is quite a list, what is it for?" Itachi asked.

"A feast".

"Where?".

"My masters house"

"I see"

"I thank you, you really helped me out. As thanks from me, if you are not from the Uchiha house, please come to the feast tonight at eight".

"Right" Itachi chuckled as he turned and began walking away, leaving a confused Deidara behind.

"You know, Lady Sakura's name was on that list" Shikamaru stated as he caught up to his cousin.

"Yeah, and?"

"That means she will be attending this feast, right? Why don't we go?"

"You're right"

"Then shall we go?"

"Hn" Itachi smirked.

* * *

So there it is, Scene 2. It's sooooo short... But Itachi's and Naruto's meeting is coming up soon, Yay!!!

Hope you like it, please review, tell me if you like it or not.

Thank YOU!!!


	3. Scene 3

**Name - **The Love Of Romeo x Romeo

**Genre - **M (Yaoi in later Scenes)

**Paring - **ItaNaru, one sided SaiNaru, GaaNaru. Hint's of ShinoKiba (only a little, don't get your hopes up) Sorry.

**Disclaimer - **_I do not own 'Naruto©' or 'Romeo and Juliet'; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and 'Romeo and Juliet' belongs to William Shakespeare._

**The following Characters that are mentioned in this Scene: (In order that their names are mentioned)**

_Lady Capulet - Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki_

_Nurse - Nurse-Iruka_

_County Paris - Count Sai_

_Juliet - Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki_

_Scene 3. I not very happy because this story is not getting as much feedback as I thought it would =[. But that doesn't matter; I kinda like how it's coming along so I'm gonna keep going with it, and for those who have read it, thank you SO much!!!!! This scene is short but it is still an important part of this story. Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Scene 3:**

That afternoon at the Namikaze-Uzumaki manor, Lady Kushina and Nurse-Iruka were in the master bedroom getting ready for the upcoming feast.

That's also when Lady Kushina remembered what her husband had said to her, about Count Sai's request for their son's hand in marriage. "Iruka, where is my son? Please call him for me" She asked.

"Yes, of course madam" Iruka said asked he stepped just outside the room. "Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Please come to your parents bedroom at once!" He called for the young boy.

Footsteps were heard, running rapidly up the staircase and into the master bedroom.

"What... is it... Iruka?" Naruto asked, between breaths.

"Your mother wants to talk to you" Iruka informed him.

Naruto slowly walked up next to his mother. "What is it?" He asked for the second time.

"It's about... Uh, Iruka please let us talk in private".

Iruka began to leave when Lady Kushina remembered something.

"Wait! Iruka, tell me, is Naruto at an attractive age?"(1)

"Naruto-sama is very mature at times but he is still not an adult yet"

"So he is not seventeen?"

"No" Iruka said flatly, then he sighed. "Madam, how many days till the rise of Kyuubi the illuminator?" He asked.(2)

"Two weeks and a few days"

"Well, come that day and Naruto-sama will be seventeen".

"I understand, you may leave now".

"Okay, but may I just say this, if I can see Naruto-sama marry one day, my life would have served its purpose".

"Marry, well marriage is precisely the reason why I have called upon Naruto"

"Really?" Iruka gasped.

Lady Kushina turned to her son. "Naruto, what do you think about this?" She asked her son.

"Are you kidding? Wha--"

Iruka quickly moved next to Naruto and covered his mouth with his hand. "Madam, I'm so sorry, Naruto-sama does not know what he is saying".

"Yes I d--" Naruto was again made to stop speaking by a hidden pinch to his right hip. "Ow!".

"Madam, may I ask what it is that has made you bring up the topic of marriage?" Iruka asked, seeing that Naruto was going to be quiet for now.

"Well, we had a guest this morning, come all the way here to ask permission from Minato for Naruto's hand".

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"Who?" Iruka asked as he glared at the younger male.

"Count Sai of Sunagakure" Lady Kushina sighed in contentment.

"Count Sai himself came here for the young masters hand? What a joyous occasion" Iruka exclaimed.

Lady Kushina looked at her son, hoping for some understanding but was returned with none.

"Naruto, could you please at lest try and look happy about this"

"How am I suppose to look happy about this, mother?" He asked sarcastically. "What made you even think that I would give consent to this?"

"We are talking about one of the most eligible bachelors. He wants to marry you, why doesn't that make you happy?".

Naruto gave a heavy sigh. "Okay mother, I will accept this proposal" He said. His mother was so happy and he didn't want to let her down. "But do not expect me to fall in love with him".

Lady Kushina smiled and nodded at her son.

A knock at the door interrupted them.

"Who is it?" Lady Kushina asked.

"Excuse me, but the guests have began to arrive and we need Iruka-san's help in the kitchen" A serving-man explained.

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot about the feast. Iruka you may go help"

"Yes madam" Iruka said as he bowed and then left.

"Naruto, Count Sai must be waiting for you downstairs".

"I understand, mother".

They both left the room and headed down to the dinning room. Count Sai was there, just as Lady Kushina had said, waiting for Naruto. The feast began.

* * *

Please review, Im getting very lonely and how am I suppose to know if you like this story or not... hehe. kidding! Love you.

**(1)**_ She is talking about if he is old enough to be called an adult._

**(2)**_ In the actual play this is called Lammas-tide, which is the celebration of the first ripe corn. So because Naruto was born on the day that Kyuubi attacked Konoha, I'm am going to make his birthday on the day that "Kyuubi the illuminator" rose to become one of the best kings in Konohagakure. (The 'illuminator' part is an indicator of the light that Kyuubi gave the city of Konohagakure, hehe)_


	4. Scene 4

**Name - **The Love Of Romeo x Romeo

**Genre - **M (Yaoi in later Scenes)

**Paring - **ItaNaru, one sided SaiNaru, GaaNaru. Hint's of ShinoKiba (only a little, don't get your hopes up) Sorry.

**Disclaimer - **_I do not own _'_Naruto©' or 'Romeo and Juliet'; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and 'Romeo and Juliet' belongs to William Shakespeare._

**The following Characters that are mentioned in this Scene: (In order that their names are mentioned)**

_Romeo Montague - Itachi Uchiha_

_Benvolio - Shikamaru_

_Mercutio - Neji_

_Lady Rosaline - Lady Sakura_

_County Paris - Count Sai_

_Juliet Capulet - Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki_

_Capulet - Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki_

_Hnnn!! Well this scene was annoying to write; it's so short but it was one of the hardest to write because in it, all the characters have different personalities than the characters from Naruto©, aaahhhh!!!! SO, I changed almost the entire scene, I hope you still like it. Love you, keep loving me back, okay? hehe. On with the scene..._

* * *

**Scene 4:**

Later that evening, Itachi, Shikamaru, Neji and some other of their friends had gathered in front of the Namikaze-Uzumaki manor. Shikamaru, wearing a tiger mask and Neji, with his eagle mask were both trying to convince Itachi to join them in the masquerade that they were trying to create.(1) But Itachi wouldn't budge.

"If we do this, we are going to have to explain ourselves when we are caught in _their_ house" Itachi grimaced.

"Don't worry about that, let's forget about who's house this is," Shikamaru said as he pointed at the Namikaze-Uzumaki manor. "And try to enjoy the party".

"I'm just not for this hiding my face stuff" Itachi said, waving the mask that he was given around.

Neji stepped in suddenly. "Itachi, you must join us, come on!".

"Neji, my friend, you have the spirit to make a party alive, remember that the only reason I am attending this feast is to find Lady Sakura and ask her about Count Sai" Itachi reminded them.(2)

"Ah yes! Lady Sakura, I heard about the rumours too. As if she wasn't rich enough, she wants to marry for money too, how disgusting" Neji spat.

Everyone laughed, except for Itachi.

"Do you even know if the rumours are true?" Itachi demanded.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if they were".

Another roar of laughter erupted.

"Neji would you happen to know why Count Sai has come to Konohagakure?" Shikamaru interrupted the laughter.

"I heard Kakashi talking about a marriage proposal to the son of the Namikaze-Uzumaki's; he said something about Count Sai falling in love with him from just a description, how ridiculous right?" Neji chuckled.(3)

"Really?" Itachi smirked. "Do you know what his name is?"

"His name is Naruto, he is also said to be very beautiful" Neji added.

"Great! Now that we have that out of the way, let's get to the feast" Shikamaru suggested, as he pushed Itachi and the others towards the entrance to their foes' house.

Itachi slid on his fox mask as he was pushed inside and greeted by Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki, who didn't recognise any of them. He let them pass and join everyone, as they had already finished dinner and were now beginning to dance. He then mumbled something along the lines of 'to be young again'.

* * *

_Yay! It's over! The pain... but it is worth it, when people read and like my stories it makes me feel awesome. Thank you for reading, cookies for all. Please review._

**(1)** Even though the feast is not a masquerade, in Elizabethan times, teens would go to parties/feasts/balls uninvited in masks and carrying torches, so it's like crashing a party in now-a-days. Lol

**(2)** Itachi says that Neji is the life of a party because in _'Romeo and Juliet'_, Mercutio is very spontaneous, so I couldn't change it. Neji is very OOC. Well almost every character is at one time or another.

**(3)** Neji is related to Kakashi and because Kakashi is the Prince he knows everything. Haha


	5. Scene 5

**Name - **The Love Of Romeo x Romeo

**Genre - **M (Yaoi in later Scenes)

**Paring - **ItaNaru, one sided SaiNaru, GaaNaru. Hint's of ShinoKiba (only a little, don't get your hopes up) Sorry.

**Disclaimer - **_I do not own _'_Naruto©' or 'Romeo and Juliet'; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and 'Romeo and Juliet' belongs to William Shakespeare._

**The following Characters that are mentioned in this Scene: (In order that their names are mentioned)**

_Romeo - Itachi Uchiha_

_Benvolio - Shikamaru_

_Mercutio - Neji_

_Capulet - Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki_

_Lady Capulet - Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki_

_Juliet - Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki_

_Tybalt - Gaara_

_Nurse - Nurse-Iruka_

_County Paris - Count Sai_

_Lady Rosaline - Lady Sakura_

_Young Petruchio - Sasori of the Sand_

_Prince Escales - Prince Kakashi_

_...'Thoughts'..._

_..."Speaking"..._

* * *

**Scene 5:**

Itachi, Shikamaru, Neji and the others were taken to a large ball room. They stood there in the crowd of people, when suddenly two tall doors opened slowly, revealing Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Gaara and Nurse-Iruka. Minato stepped in front of the mass crowd and welcomed everyone, he waved toward the band, that was situated at the side of the room, and the music started.

"Everyone, please join the dance" Minato announced, he then turned to his wife and asked to dance.

As they moved to the middle of the room, Kushina's dress followed her; lightly touching the floor. When they began to dance her dress swayed with the rhythm of the music. Naruto gazed at his parents as they stared in to each others eyes and moved with each other.

Count Sai was part of the crowd that watched Minato and Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki dance; he was not watching them, instead he stared their son, who looked mesmerising, watching his parents. He slowly walked towards the blond, bowing as he stopped in front of the younger male.

"May I have this dance?" Sai asked as he reached his hand towards Naruto.

Naruto stared at him for awhile, but nodded and took Sai's hand. Sai led Naruto towards the middle of the room. His parents had finished dancing and a new song had began.

"So, it seems you have heard of my proposal" Sai said while he pulled Naruto closer.

Naruto blushed but let the Count do as he pleased. "What of it?" He asked.

"You have accepted, if I'm not mistaken" Sai said as he twirled Naruto and then brought him back in to his embrace.

Naruto kept quiet. It was true that he had accepted the offer, even though it was just to make his parents happy. For the rest of the song, they both kept silent. Suddenly Naruto felt a tight grip on his left arm. He turned to see a girl with pink hair and a dress of the matching colour.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked as he tried to shake his arm away from the girl, but she had an insanely strong grip and she wouldn't release him.

"Let go!" Naruto yelled as people had started to stare and made him uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, but may you please let go of him" Sai stepped towards the girl and grabbed the hand that held Naruto's arm.

The girl let Naruto go, then she slowly moved on to gripping Count Sai's hands in her own.

"You are Count Sai! My name is Sakura Haruno" The girl introduced herself.

"I know you, you are the one that keeps sending messages to my home in Sunagakure" Sai said as he got free from her grip. "I have to talk to you, please follow me".

"Of course!" Sakura squealed.

"Naruto, can you also come with me?"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Please, just follow me" Sai said, the tone of his voice changing slightly from his usual nonchalant one.

"Fine".

Naruto and Sakura followed the Count out of the ball room and into a separate room of the same magnificence. Naruto quickly walked to one of the chairs placed at the side of the room and sat. Count Sai told Sakura to sit next to Naruto while he stood in front of them both.

"Lady Sakura, I feel very flattered about your many messages, but if you have not heard yet, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki of this house and I are engaged to be married" Sai explained.

"What?" Sakura shrieked as she abruptly stood from her seat. She turned to the blond, expecting him to deny it, but he didn't; he just nodded and sighed.

"Can I go now?" Naruto asked. "You two may have some other things to discuss but I am no longer needed" He stated.

"You may go" Sai said as he bowed, and followed Naruto to the door.

When Naruto was gone, Sai turned back to the pink haired girl and sighed when he saw her sobbing.

"This... is not... how it's... suppose to... happen" She stated between sobs.

"I am sorry, but I am in love with Naruto and I cannot return your feelings" Sai apologised and placed his hand on the girls' trembling shoulder.

Suddenly the door slammed open. A dark figure stood in the doorway and then started walking steadily towards the two who stood in the side of the room.

"What is this?" Itachi asked.

"Who are you?" Sai questioned.

"That doesn't matter" Itachi replied, then turned to the pink haired girl. "So, it is true! I didn't believe it but you really are trying to seduce the Count of Sunagakure!"

"No! I'm not!" Sakura roared.

Itachi chuckled. "You hadn't heard about the engagement, had you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about, you've got it all wrong!" She defended herself.

"I see, well if it is his money your after or not, I don't really care what you do anymore" Itachi stated.

He turned with a smirk on his face as he heard the girls' wailing. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He found himself in an empty hall way, when all of a sudden he spotted something moving at the far end of the hall. He moved in the direction of it and noticed it was just a white curtain swaying in the wind. He looked out, through the open door that led to a wide balcony and saw a slim figure leaning on the rail. Itachi moved slowly and quietly toward the figure.

"Excuse me?" Itachi coughed out.

Naruto gasped when he heard somebody call out to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice that someone else had come out here" Naruto said, as he turned to face Itachi.

Naruto was surprised at what he saw, the man standing in front of him was one of the most attractive men he had ever seen. His muscular, broad shoulders. His ebony eyes and silky, black hair that shone like the night sky on a full moon, all made Naruto blush deep red. When he stared closer in to the man's eyes, Naruto noticed a deep, kind, sweetness that wouldn't be easy to see if you didn't stare.

Itachi was just as captivated by the blond; his blue eyes were as clear at the ocean of a tropical beach, his blond locks glistened from the light of the moon. Then the boy smiled and his beauty became even more perfect; even the sun would not dare rival the blonds light and grace.

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked, ending the awkward silence that had built as they studied each other.

"Escaping something that I thought was real" Itachi replied.

The blond looked at him, a confused look on his face and Itachi knew that the boy had not understood him.

"I thought that the girl I was in love with, was flawlessly perfect but it seems that she was just after another man's wealth" Itachi sighed.

Naruto looked at the man. "Oh" Was all he said.

Itachi chuckled at the boys' innocence. He never thought that he would ever find someone so beautiful and pure, living in a world like this. "Are you enjoying the party?" Itachi asked.

"Well..." Naruto sighed. "Today is the day I met my fiancé".

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, he seems like a nice man but..." Naruto trailed of.

"You're not in love with him" Itachi finished his sentence.

Naruto nodded.

"Then why did you agree to marry him?" Itachi asked.

"My parents were so proud that someone with such high status asked for my hand in marriage; I couldn't let them down".

"But you want something else, right?"

"Yes. Since I was little, I watched my parents as they expressed their happiness and love for each other. I always thought my life would also be like that, with someone I truly love" Naruto explained.

Itachi saw sadness in the boys eyes, and those once clear azure eyes became dark like the ocean on a stormy night. He gently reached his hand up to the blonds face and caressed his cheek. Naruto's eyes closed, slowly. Then he felt a sweet and warm feeling on his lips. His eyes shot open and he saw the nameless man's face close to his, making him gasp. Itachi took advantage of the blond's surprise; he slid his tongue inside his mouth and began to explore the wet, hot cavern. Naruto moaned into the kiss, giving Itachi the pleasure he wanted. After awhile of teasing the blond, Itachi pulled away.

Naruto was breathless, his eyes were still closed and he missed the warmth of the other man's lips. He then realised what had just happened and moved back slowly.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this" Naruto said as he turned and started walking away.

"Wait! I can't just never see you again".

Naruto blushed, he turned around and kissed the man, passionately. Then he pulled away, leaving the man stunned and slightly amused.

"I have to go" Naruto whispered, then ran back inside.

Itachi stood frozen, when suddenly Gaara walked out and stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing, just enjoying some fresh air" Itachi replied.

"Don't lie to me! I saw my cousin running out from here, what did you do to him?" Gaara asked, bitterly.

"Who's your cousin?".

"The one who just went back into the ball room. The one with blond hair and blue eyes, his name is Naruto" Gaara stated.

"He's a Namikaze-Uzumaki?" Itachi asked in slight disbelief.

"Of course, have you never heard of the beautiful gem of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family?".

"I've heard of him, but gem just didn't seem to describe the beauty of your cousin" Itachi smirked.

"You! You did something to Naruto, didn't you? I swear if you hurt him..." Gaara threatened as he clenched his fists.

"I won't hurt him" Itachi mumbled, he walked past Gaara and back into the ball room.

Gaara was left outside, gritting his teeth in anger. The Uchiha had definitely done something to Naruto and he wasn't going to get away with it.

* * *

When Itachi walked in to the large room, he spotted Naruto dancing with Count Sai and remembered what Neji had said about the Count coming to Konohagakure for the hand of the son of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family.

'His fiancé really is the Count' He thought.

Naruto had also spotted the handsome man and remembered that he had forgotten to ask for his name. Naruto stopped dancing and slowly moved away from Sai to find Iruka.

"There you are Naruto-sama, we must go" Iruka said.

"Wait, Iruka. Can you tell me who that man over there is?" Naruto asked, pointing at one of the young men who was moving towards the front door.(1)

"That is Sasori from the land of Sand".

"And who is that?" Naruto asked again.

"That is Neji, relative of Prince Kakashi".

"And him?" Naruto said, pointing at Itachi.

"I do not know, come on, we must go now" Iruka gently pulled on Naruto's arm.

"Oh, please go ask who he is" Naruto pleaded.

Iruka looked at Naruto and sighed. "Okay" He agreed. He walked towards the man, Naruto had pointed to and asked who he was.

"I am Itachi Uchiha".

Iruka gasped and froze, but remembered to thank the man and walk back to Naruto.

"What is his name?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about him".

"Iruka, what is his name?" Naruto ordered.

Iruka sighed. "He is Itachi Uchiha, the son of your father's sworn enemy".

Naruto's eyes shot open, and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Now come child we must go".

Naruto followed Iruka to his room as a silent tear ran down his cheek. The man of his dreams was suppose to be his enemy, they could never see each other again, his father wouldn't allow it.

* * *

_Here is Scene 5, YAY! This was a pretty hard to do, I changed a whole lot of stuff... In the next scene do you guys think I should add about "If a rose was called by any other name..." blah blah. 'Cause I was thinking of not adding it but it's like a really well none quote from the story and it might sound better... so what do you think? Please tell me_

_Thank you, cookies for all of you. Love you!! _

**(1)** Naruto is asking Iruka the names of other men so it doesn't seem like he is only interested in Itachi.


	6. Scene 6

**Name - **The Love Of Romeo x Romeo

**Genre - **M (Yaoi in later Scenes)

**Paring - **ItaNaru, one sided SaiNaru, GaaNaru. Hint's of ShinoKiba (only a little, don't get your hopes up) Sorry.

**Disclaimer - **_I do not own _'_Naruto©' or 'Romeo and Juliet'; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and 'Romeo and Juliet' belongs to William Shakespeare._

**The following Characters that are mentioned in this Scene: (In order that their names are mentioned)**

_Romeo - Itachi Uchiha_

_Mercutio - Neji_

_Benvolio - Shikamaru_

_Juliet - Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki_

_Lady Rosaline - Lady Sakura_

_Nurse - Nurse-Iruka_

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**Note***: There is a Sakura bash! If you do not like then do not read. Thank you.

* * *

**Scene 6:**

As Itachi, Neji, Shikamaru and the others left the Namikaze-Uzumaki manor, Itachi's head was filled with the blond he had just met and the knowledge that he was Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki made him tremble with anger. The thought of never seeing the beautiful boy again because of the stupid quarrels between their parents made him almost shiver in fear.

"Itachi, what is the matter? You look baffled" Shikamaru asked his cousin.

"Oh, don't worry about him Shikamaru" Neji chuckled. "Remember, he just found out that Lady Sakura is a **whore***".

"Itachi, is that it?" Shikamaru question, amazed at his cousin's unfamiliar way of acting.

Itachi was suddenly shaken out of his train of thought. "Huh? What are you talking about" He asked.

"Hey, what the hell. Weren't you listening at all, Itachi?".

"Hn"

"Haha, are you really that distressed for one lousy, unimportant girl" Neji mocked.

Itachi gave a low, muffled growl. "Are you kidding!" He inquired.

"You know we're not trying to upset you or anything, it's just that normally, you would never think too highly of trivial things like these. You should've already forgotten about it" Shikamaru said.

"That's right" Itachi agreed.

"Then why do you look like your so deep in thought?"

"Because there is something that's bothering me although it has nothing to do with any girl" Itachi declared as he parted from the group and quickly moved to the tall fence that surrounded the manor. He climbed up and over, then jumped down and stayed very quiet.

"Hey Itachi, were are you going?" Shikamaru called over the fence.

Itachi said nothing.

"Agh, Don't worry about him, let's go Shikamaru" Neji said as he walked away.

Everyone followed; Shikamaru stayed back for a bit but eventually ended up following behind Neji as well.

Itachi listened carefully and when he heard no one, he started towards a clearing where he could see light. He saw a figure sitting on a bench under a lamppost and decided to hide behind a large shrub, and focus on the figure. He noticed the blond hair, blue eyes and beautiful presence the person emitted and knew immediately who it was.

"Naruto!" He whispered in surprise.

Naruto looked up at the dark, starry night sky and sighed. "Why did he have to be Itachi Uchiha?" He asked himself.

Itachi's eyes opened slightly in shock. _'Interesting'_.

"But just because he's an Uchiha, doesn't mean we have to hate each other. If a rose was called any other name it would still have the same sweet smell, right" (1) Naruto smiled as he continued to himself. "And he was so gentle when we kissed. He couldn't possibly be a bad person. I want to be with him".

At that moment Itachi moved out from the darkness and appeared in front of the dainty blond. Naruto gasped and blushed at the sudden realisation that he had been heard.

"I will gladly take you" Itachi said.

"You were listening to me while hiding like a coward?" Naruto mocked, he was angered a little but also very happy that the older man was there.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to know if you hated me after learning who I was".

"How ridiculous, learning something like that wouldn't change the way I feel about someone" Naruto declared.

Itachi moved towards the blond and put his hand on the boy's flushed cheek. "Naruto, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I need you to belong to me!" (2)

Naruto felt a cold hand on his back, pushing him into the embrace of the dark figure in front of him. Their faces were so close and their lips almost touched when they heard voices near by. The two ran toward a large tree and hid behind it. When they heard the noises gradually getting lower they both breathed out in relief. That's when Naruto noticed that he was trapped between the trunk of the tree and Itachi's body, he began to snake his way out from the taller male's embrace but was stopped when Itachi's knee was placed right between his legs; he couldn't move. Itachi ran his hands up and down Naruto's body trying to feel all the warmth the lithe body had to offer. A soft, muffled moan escaped Naruto's lips and suddenly he felt a pair of cold lips crashing on his own, capturing any other sounds that threatened to escape.

When they both could no longer breath, they pulled back. Itachi still keeping his body close to Naruto's felt a sudden urge to ravish the blond right on the spot but slowly controlled and calmed himself.

"Itachi, you have to go, if they catch you here they'll kill you" Naruto said suddenly, as he tried to push Itachi of off him but with little success.

"Naruto, I know that coming here was risky but nothing seemed more important than to know how you feel about me" Itachi stated.

Naruto looked up in to black orbs, they made him feel like they could engulf his entire being.

"I-I love you" He stuttered.

Itachi smiled(^.^), his arms wrapped themselves gently around the delicate blond and he whispered something that Naruto had hoped to hear the moment he saw the handsome man.

"Marry me, Naruto"

A single tear ran down his cheek, a tear of both happiness and sadness.

"How?" Was all he could utter.

"I will arrange something, we can do it in secret or not, which ever you prefer, as long as you can belong only to me!" Itachi said.

Naruto's happiness showed as the smile that earned him the name 'Gem', covered any traces of sadness he ever felt.

"Itachi, we can only do this in secret, my parents can't know"

"I understand"

As they kissed once more they heard voices headed their way again.

"Itachi, you have to go" Naruto said.

"I know. Tomorrow send someone to find me"

"At what time shall I send someone to you?"

"At nine"

Naruto heard the voices come closer and could clearly hear who it was.

"Naruto-sama!" Iruka called out through the darkness.

"Oh no, it's Iruka, He knows that this is were I usually come to be on my own. Go now!" Naruto ordered.

"Yes" Itachi said as he moved closer to Naruto. After a quick kiss he was gone.

* * *

"Naruto-sama, I found you. It's time to go back inside" Nurse-Iruka said as he appeared, with two guards at tow, through stray branches that hang from various trees.

"Okay" Naruto agreed as he walked after Nurse-Iruka, staring into the darkness where Itachi had disappeared into.

* * *

_Yay! Happiness, Itachi proposed, Woot! So how did you like it, is it good. Please Review._

**_(1)_**_ I just had to put this in!!! I really like this line in the play but I changed it so it's not the same.. but it'll do. ^.^_

**_(2)_**_ Romeo never says that he wants Juliet to _**_Belong _**_to him but I needed to make Itachi sound more like Itachi and I decided to add this in. Itachi is very OOC and I know that but I can't help writing him out like this. Also, Naruto is very sweet and not as annoying as he is in the real show but again I cannot help writing him like that, I love _**_Cute_**_ Naruto!!!_


End file.
